


Breaking Tradition

by paperhound



Series: O Alpha, My Alpha [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Ignis Scientia, Pregnancy, Trans Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhound/pseuds/paperhound
Summary: It was supposed to just be a trip to Altissia. Noctis was supposed to get married, they were supposed to have a simple trip. But when medicine fails and instincts kick in, plans change, and they are not against it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: O Alpha, My Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This series is strictly for me to unwind and enjoy what I write. No angst, no sadness, just some cute shit. I will take suggestions or ideas as long as they don't drastically change the course of the fic.
> 
> This was inspired by AnonymousBelmontNumber5's Heat in the Ruin fic, namely the setting in which a character is caught. I suggest giving their fics a read- they are very steamy.

Ignis retreats to the motel room immediately after they arrive to the outpost. He claims he feels sick, and doesn't want to be disturbed. The remaining trio respect his wishes, and head to the Crow's Nest without him. They have a nice meal of salmon and chips, Prompto doing the most talking... almost all about his "grease monkey goddess." Noctis is musing him at least, his blue eyes fixated on his friend, emotion deep behind them that Gladio recognizes, but can't say anything about it.

Gladio's mind is stuck on Ignis. Surely he didn't eat anything bad, he's an amazing cook. Maybe it was a virus, maybe he's simply not used to being out of the city. Which, in hindsight, seems ridiculous. The air out here is much cleaner, that wouldn't be it...

"I'm gonna check on Iggy," Gladio announces as he stands, done with his own plate.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed," Prompto reminds him with a frown.

"I know, but still. You know where to find us." Gladio leaves some gil to help out with the bill and retreats from the diner, shuffling his way to the motel. There aren't many rooms, and it's easy to locate theirs in the corner.

When he opens the door, a scent hits him like a train. His body stiffens, his pupils blown, and he moves inside, shutting the door behind him a little too loud. The scent is intoxicating: sweet, alluring, and it makes his cock throb in his pants.

"Ignis," he calls, setting his keys on the bed to make his way to the closed bathroom door. "Open up."

He hears pitiful whimpering coming from inside, and that's all it takes for Gladio to turn the knob. It's unlocked - or maybe it doesn't have a lock - and the thick, sweet scent is so much stronger. Ignis sits naked on his heels, a puddle of clear slick under his legs, soaking his thighs. His skin is blushed and glistening with sweat, nipples pert and pink. He is unbelievable vulnerable.

"Shit, Iggy," Gladio breathes, closing the door behind him, already shedding layers off himself. "How have you been hiding this?"

Ignis chokes, sliding a hand between his thighs and Gladio hears the slick noises as Ignis plays with himself. "It is... my first heat... the medicine, it's stopped working."

Ignis can't take his gaze off the alpha, especially when he's yanking down his pants and boxers, exposing his massive cock standing at attention, his knot full and red. Ignis moans, instincts kicking in and he moves to press his bottom on top of his pile of clothes that he discarded, spreading his thighs open wide to present his soaking sex, his little dick throbbing beautifully.

It's Gladio's turn to groan. A large hand grips the base of his cock, giving a firm squeeze before he gets down on hands and knees, crawling to the omega. Ignis whimpers, submissive, trapped between the Shield and the counter behind him.

"Please, alpha," Ignis begs in a sweet little tone Gladio has never heard. "Breed me, make me yours."

"Fuck, Iggy." It takes a lot to not just pounce him. Ignis is deliciously addicting, and he's so close, so hungry for his virgin hole, and as ready as Ignis is, Gladio feels he must make up for the poor setting in which Ignis will give away his virginity. Ignis is a man of class - despite his current lust drunk mindset - and Gladio always imagined him being one to want to be fucked in a romantic setting.

Unfortunately, they don't have that here. Gladio adjusts his position, grabbing Ignis and scooping him up in his arms, earning a surprised gasp in response. "Gladio?"

"To the bed, sweetheart," Gladio purrs, one arm underneath Ignis' thighs while the omega keeps his arms around Gladio's shoulders.

"Wh-what if they come in?"

"They won't." Gladio opens the bathroom door and walks to one of the beds, phone in hand, sending a text to Noctis to not come in yet, that he'll let them know when it's okay. He sends another little text, simply explaining that Ignis' condition has him embarrassed and he'd be even more so if the others saw him. Tossing his phone aside, Gladio lays Ignis back on the bed, dragging his calloused hands over his lean, warm body.

"Alpha," Ignis whines, his thighs spread wide, his heels digging into the small of Gladio's back to bring him forward. His heavy cock rests on top of his abdomen, his balls pressing against the slick heat between his legs and Ignis ruts up against them, earning a feral growl from his soon to be alpha.

"Fuck, Iggy... was gonna try to make this a little more romantic, but you're asking for it." Gladio pulls back against Ignis' heels, lining up his purple cockhead between soaking wet folds. Ignis keens, and the two lock gazes, Gladio slowly pushing in his length into Ignis' velvet heat.

Ignis' jaw drops with a moan, their eyes never breaking contact. Gladio feels himself tremble and even quake when his knot touches the hot slick. He's desperate for more, and lightly grinds against his omega with a low growl.

"More... alpha, _more_ , please," Ignis begs, grinding hard against Gladio. It's all it takes, just a little begging, and Gladio pulls back to the tip only to thrust back in. It's rough, it's _feral_ , it makes Ignis arch his back off the bed and almost scream. Gladio quickly remembers they're in a motel, and presses his palm against his lover's mouth with a low growl.

"Shh, we don't wanna get caught." As if either of them really _care_ at the moment, but Gladio is at least thinking logically since it seems Ignis cannot.

With his moans muffled, Gladio repeats his motions, his body shuddering with each thrust he makes, rough and practiced. Ignis squeezes and pulses around his cock, Gladio slowly coming undone while Ignis lays before him, eyes rolled back, glasses fogged up and pushed up against his nose. Gladio takes a moment to remove them, wanting to see his face before reaching down to rub his small dick. It makes Ignis sob, his insides clenching unbearably tight and Gladio snarls.

"Gonna fill you up, baby," Gladio huffs, never having been this close so fast before. "Gonna get you nice and plump with my pup."

Suddenly, Ignis feels _hotter_ , something Gladio didn't think was possible. His second round of heat is coming up, and if Gladio remembers correctly, it's the best time to breed. Taking his risk and going on instinct, Gladio removes his hand from Ignis' mouth and little dick, taking his legs under his knees and folds him in half, lucky that Ignis is so flexible.

He fucks into that wet heat, his knot slowly pushing deeper and deeper, the omega's moans turning into broken sobs and begging, until Gladio's fist-sized knot pushes in. Ignis chokes, jaw slack but no sound comes out as as he continues to deliver quick, shallow thrusts, the head of his cock pressing against his omega's cervix.

"Fuck," Ignis gasps at last, his eyes slowly coming into focus when he looks to his alpha, his eyes glossy and watery. "Fill me, alpha, I'm so close..."

Hearing such lewd words spill from Ignis' mouth is all Gladio can take - and he spills over, pushing in deep, filling his omega up, his cock pulsing inside the smaller man. Quickly, he reaches for Ignis' cock, gripping it between his knuckles to stroke him, his thumb flicking the tip. Gladio almost can't handle his tightness, squeezing his knot, but he cums, sweating and clenching fists in shaggy brown hair.

" _Alpha_ ," Ignis groans, reaching down to stop the assault on his cock, overstimulated and unable to keep going. Gladio has him completely full, so full he feels his womb expand from the amount that he's spilled over inside of him. Gladio lifts his knees further, adjusting the omega to lift his bottom up in the breeding position.

"Astrals, Iggy," Gladio murmurs, gazing down at his freshly bred mate, dazed and limp in his hold. "You're gonna look so pretty when you're big and round with my pup..."

Ignis laughs so softly, breathlessly, and wipes his face with the back of his hand. "I'll have as many pups as you please, Gladiolus."

Gladio growls softly, clenching Ignis' legs a little harder. "Don't make me get hard again... you're already gonna be sore in the morning."

Ignis looks as if he's about to say something sultry, but he doesn't. Instead, he smiles softly, and closes his eyes, focusing on not moving to avoid hurting either of them. "The boys will find out."

"I know." He knows all too well. It's a hard situation, but Gladio is determined to make it work. It's not like they're doing anything wrong, not technically... though he's well aware that their focus will shift drastically from the Prince, to Ignis, who will eventually grow heavy with his pup. They won't be able to hide it... not at all.

The two stay there, Gladio slowly inching Ignis down until his knot goes down and he slips out of his omega, a mix of slick and cum pouring onto the once clean sheets. Dizzy from the breeding, Ignis goes completely limp, closing his eyes. "They will know... so you might as well let them be aware now."

"Are you sure?" The Shield leans down, kissing at Ignis' scent glands on his neck, making sure to mark him even more so. It makes the omega sigh softly.

"Yes." Despite Gladio's worry, Ignis isn't. Not one bit. He's marked, he's bred, there is no hiding it. "They'll... understand. And... I've liked you for some time now. I feel like this was almost inevitable."

Gladio chuckles, "Stop taking words outta my mouth. Come on... let's clean up, then we can invite them back in." Before he pulls away, he leans down, kissing Ignis on the mouth for the first time. "Love you, sugar."

Ignis' heart flutters in his chest, and he smooths his hands over Gladio's damp hair. "I love you indefinitely, Gladio."


End file.
